


Histoire de Tarte

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Season/Series 05 compliant, Sequel, Short One Shot, silly fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Arthur n'était plus Prince. Arthur était Roi. Guenièvre n'était plus Servante. Guenièvre était Reine. Mais la Reine continuait de faire des gâteaux à son Roi comme la Servante en avait fait à son Prince.





	Histoire de Tarte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eolhsand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428007) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanficion.net pour le thème "Gâteau".  
> Le prince : on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

****

Arthur n'était plus Prince. Arthur était Roi. Guenièvre n'était plus Servante. Guenièvre était Reine. Mais la Reine continuait de faire des gâteaux à son Roi comme la Servante en avait fait à son Prince.

Parfois leur meilleur ami à tous deux, le principal conseiller du Roi, le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion, partageaient avec eux l'excellent gâteau de Guenièvre. Ils en profitaient pour parler du temps passé, du temps où Merlin n'était que le serviteur du Prince Arthur.

Dès que Guenièvre faisait une tarte, une histoire, toujours la même, revenait. La Reine n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le fin de mot de cette histoire. Elle savait juste qu'il était question d'une tarte qu'Arthur avait fait. Elle se souvenait l'avoir aidé mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à en savoir plus là-dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que cette histoire entraînait de long fou-rire de la part de Merlin tandis qu'Arthur lui interdisait à tout prix d'en parler. Bien sûr Merlin passait outre puis commençait à raconter l'histoire.

Tout ceci c'était passé à l'époque où les Fées enlevaient les enfants de Camelot et les échangeaient contre des bébés de bois. Apparemment la tarte avait un rapport avec tout ça.

Mais Arthur faisait toujours taire Merlin et pour détourner la conversation, il se mettait à raconter des histoires dérangeantes à propos de son conseiller. La fois où il l'avait trouvé avec une des robes de Morgane par exemple. Puis Merlin reprenait la parole et commençait à conter une autre histoire croustillante à propos d'Arthur.

Si Guenièvre n'y avait pas mis bon ordre ces échanges n'auraient jamais eu de fin.

Elle élevait un peu la voix. Roi et Conseiller cessaient de se chamailler pendant un court instant mais leurs enfantillages reprenaient toujours très rapidement. Sur un autre sujet. Un autre thème. N'importe quoi.

Guenièvre levait alors les yeux au ciel. Beaucoup de chose avaient changé mais leurs gamineries... Non. Ça jamais !

 

* * *

 


End file.
